


the chaotic chat for chaotic gays

by solarhyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anonymity, Discord - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but i don't know anything about discord, chat fic, hard of hearing character, high school/college au, i am not trans but my trans friend is helping me, they don't know each other by name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhyuck/pseuds/solarhyuck
Summary: yay! you made it, sk8ter boi!banshee: oooo fresh meat
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Lee Daehwi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 199
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick key for their names!!
> 
> sailor mars - seonghwa  
> strawberry - hongjoong  
> uno - yunho  
> sk8ter boi - yeosang  
> sunflower - san  
> pinky - mingi  
> banshee - wooyoung  
> juicy - jongho

**[wednesday, 5:32 pm]**

**chaotic chat for chaotic gays**

**yay! you made it, sk8ter boi!**

**banshee:** oooo fresh meat

 **strawberry:** shut up you're gonna scare them away

 **strawberry: @sailor mars** new member!!

 **banshee:** suckup

 **strawberry:** YOU KNOW WHAT BANSHEE

 **sk8ter boi:** uhm

 **sailor mars:** Please calm down.

 **sailors mars:** Welcome to the chat, Skater boi. I'm Mars, I created this chat about six weeks ago for LGBTQ+ people in Korea. Please state what you'd like us to call you and your pronouns, as well as your age, but do remember that we are all anonymous in this server. If you'd like, you could also tell us which letter belongs to you.

 **sailors mars:** For example, I'm Mars, I'm twenty years old, and my pronouns are he/him. I'm gay.

 **juicy:** hyung, you're making a discord server feel like first day of school when u have to say your name and a fun fact

 **uno:** i've never met a twenty year old who types so properly

 **sailor mars:** I did not sign up for disrespect.

 **sk8ter boi:** uhhh hi? i guess y'all can call me sk8ter/skater. i'm turning nineteen this year, and only he/him pronouns please

 **sk8ter boi:** l[g]b[t]q+

 **banshee:** i don't get it

 **pinky:** gay and trans!!! right??

 **sk8ter boi:** uh, yeah

 **pinky:** hi!!! i'm pinky, i'm also turning nineteen this year, i'm pan, and i use both he/him and they/them pronouns! use them interchangeably please :))

 **pinky:** i'm also trans!!! i'm nonbinary :D

 **uno:** you're so cute pinky

 **pinky:** :DD

 **sk8ter boi:** nice to meet u

 **sk8ter boi:** and nice to meet u, too, mars hyung

 **sailor mars:** Likewise. Can everyone (sans Pinky) please introduce themselves and make Skater feel welcome?

 **strawberry:** hey! i'm strawberry, gay & he/him, and also i'm the same age as mars!

 **banshee:** no he's not he's many months younger

 **strawberry:** i will eat you.

 **sk8ter boi:** do you two not like each other?

 **banshee:** this is just my personality

 **strawberry:** don't worry about it, skater!! we're just bantering!

 **sk8ter boi:** oh okay

 **banshee:** u can call me banshee if you'd like i guess, hhh i'm not too sure about my sexuality but i do like boys, and he/him

 **juicy:** he doesn't want to say his age bc he's second youngest

 **banshee:** shut the fuck up fetus

 **juicy:** he turns nineteen later this year

 **banshee:** SHUT

 **sk8ter boi:** can i just ask. juicy why the hell is your name that

 **juicy:** IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF MY BUTT

 **uno:** KJSHGDFKJHGKHJ

 **pinky:** LMAO

 **juicy:** i can break apples with my hands okay TT_TT

 **sk8ter boi:** i call bullshit

 **juicy:** no!! it's true!!

 **banshee:** oh skater,,, you're gonna fit in so well

 **sk8ter boi:** thank you banging pots and pans

 **banshee:** IT'S BANSHEE

 **strawberry:** i might propose to you

 **juicy:** ANY WAYS

 **juicy:** i'm juicy, the youngest, i'm turning eighteen this year. he/him, and uh. i'm gay but also asexual

 **juicy:** i'm okay with y'all talking about sex related things but yeah

 **sk8ter boi:** got it

 **uno:** MY TURN BITCHES

 **uno:** TIS UNO. i'm nineteen!! i'm gay, and i use he/him pronouns :D

 **sk8ter boi:** nice

 **sk8ter boi:** is that everyone?

 **sailor mars:** No, but Sunflower isn't online right now. But, he did say he would be busy for a few days.

 **banshee:** ye he had taekwondo things

 **sk8ter boi:** oh my god he could kill me

 **banshee:** he could probably kill us all but he would never

 **sk8ter boi:** how do you know?

 **uno:** oh trust us, you'll see

 **sk8ter boi:** how ominous

 **sailor mars:** Before this goes any further, I'd just like to say welcome to the chat, Skater. I know we can be a bit much at times, but I do hope we'll all become friends.

 **strawberry:** awww mars

 **sk8ter boi:** uh me too

 **sk8ter boi:** sorry i'm not used to this kind of kindness

 **pinky:** oh no are people mean to you?

 **pinky:** i can intimidate them.

 **sk8ter boi:** i've known you for like thirty minutes but you remind me of a cupcake, pinky

 **pinky:** <3

 **sk8ter boi:** and they aren't mean to me, the only people who acknowledge me are my best friend and my family

 **sk8ter boi:** we're just. not super affectionate. except my friend. he's very affectionate but he's also very sassy

 **sk8ter boi:** n e ways. i have to go and study, i have exams next week. thank you for welcoming me into your chat

 **sk8ter boi:** i honestly though the tumblr post was a way for homophobes to lure in gays so they could bully us but. this is nice

 **sailor mars:** Good luck studying, and thank you for joining us.

 **uno:** yeah! it's going to be great!

* * *

**[thursday, 3:14 am]**

**strawberry:** if marshal won't come to my island i will cry

 **strawberry:** i've been playing this game for months and yet, no marshal

 **strawberry:** I'M AT THE BREAKING POINT

 **sailor mars:** You okay, Strawberry?

 **strawberry:** i just want marshal ;-;

 **strawberry:** and i'm on my way home from work but the subway is taking so long

 **sailor mars:** Do you want some company? I recently bought the game, but I haven't tried it out much yet.

 **strawberry:** !!!! yes!!!

* * *

**[thursday, 6:02]**

**sk8ter boi:** good morning, why were you awake so late **@sailor mars**

 **sk8ter boi:** strawberry said he was working so he i get but

 **sailor mars:** I keep on noise notifications for this server when I sleep in case anything would happen.

 **sailor mars:** Strawberry does, too.

 **sk8ter boi:** oh

 **sk8ter boi:** that's so nice of you guys

 **sailor mars:** This is a safe space. I know that some of us might not have it great in real life, but you're always safe in this chat.

 **sailor mars:** I'd rather be woken up in the middle of night than find out six hours later that one of you needed someone to talk to, and no one was there.

 **sk8ter boi:** you're gonna make me cry what the hell

 **sk8ter boi:** that's. so kind and thoughtful

 **pinky:** good morning!

 **pinky:** mars hyung i love you oh my god

 **sailor mars:** Likewise, Pinky.

 **sk8ter boi:** morning pinky

 **sk8ter boi:** are we the only ones online?

 **sailor mars:** Yes, I think so. Strawberry is probably sleeping, sometimes the notifications don't wake him up. Sunflower is probably still busy if he's awake, Uno usually says good morning around six thirty, Banshee never says anything before noon, and Juicy is most likely on a run.

 **sk8ter boi:** A RUN??

 **sailor mars:** Yes, he has stated that he quite likes working out.

 **sk8ter boi:** what i would give to have the motivation to work out

 **pinky:** same

 **pinky:** i mean i dance so technically that's a physical activity but that's it

 **sk8ter boi:** me but with skateboarding

 **uno:** gomorngi

 **pinky:** good morning uno!!

 **uno:** y r u awke

 **sk8ter boi:** school

 **pinky:** school!

 **sailor mars:** I have a class at eight.

 **uno:** why would you do that to yourself

 **sk8ter boi:** you just changed the way you type so quickly

 **uno:** my eyes finally adjusted to the light

 **sk8ter boi:** ah

 **sailor mars:** I quite like getting done with my classes early so I have the rest of the day free to study and/or do whatever.

 **pinky:** oh!!! good luck in class hyung!

 **sailor mars:** Thank you, Pinky.

 **sk8ter boi:** yeah, gl mars hyung

 **sk8ter boi:** i gtg, i have to go to my friend's house and wake him up

 **sk8ter boi:** his fucking alarm never wakes him

 **pinky:** good luck to u too skater!!

 **uno:** have fun waking him

 **sk8ter boi:** hey at least i get breakfast for it

 **uno:** ooo i want breakfast

 **sailor mars:** I suggest you eat some, Uno.

 **uno:** nah, me and my roomie haven't gone grocery shopping yet so we only have coffee and instant ramen

 **uno:** we're going today

 **sailor mars:** Would you like me to Venmo you some money so you can buy something on your way to school?

 **uno:** nononono!!! it's okay!!!

 **sailor mars:** Okay.

* * *

**[thursday, 4:30 pm]**

**sunflower:** hey guys!!! i missed you all so much!!!

 **sunflower:** i'm finally done with the taekwondo, i had to practice more to settle my anxiety so i'm sorry for being so mia :((

 **banshee:** SUNFLOWER!!!

 **banshee:** HOW DID IT GO

 **sunflower:** SUPER WELL!!! I GOT A NEW BELT!!

 **banshee:** AHHH!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!

 **sunflower:** THANK YOU <333

 **sk8ter boi:** congrats

 **sunflower:** !!!! new member hello!!!

 **sunflower:** i'm sunflower! i'm eighteen (turning nineteen in july), and i'm bi!! i use he/him pronouns!!

 **sk8ter boi:** hii

 **sk8ter boi:** skater, a month or so older than u, gay, he/him

 **sk8ter boi:** uh ftm

 **sunflower:** !!!! it's so nice to meet u!!!

 **sk8ter boi:** u too

 **strawberry:** welcome back sunflower!!! congrats on the belt!!!

 **sunflower:** thank u strawberry :D

 **sunflower:** i was gone for so long D:

 **juicy:** you were only gone for five days

 **sunflower:** YET I MISSED ALL OF U SO MUCH

 **pinky:** <33333

 **uno:** missed u too sun!!

 **sunflower:** mwah mwah mwah

 **sailor mars:** I'm happy for you, Sunflower.

 **sunflower:** <3!!

 **sk8ter boi:** are you all soft for sunflower is that what's happening

 **banshee:** you'll get it soon

 **strawberry:** yeah

 **strawberry:** now that you've met everyone (briefly), do you think you're gonna stick around skater?

 **sk8ter boi:** yes

 **sk8ter boi:** if that's okay

 **sailor mars:** Of course it is.

 **banshee:** ye

 **juicy:** you don't seem as annoying as banshee so yes

 **banshee:** HEY

 **uno:** you're a part of the chat now skater

 **pinky:** YEAH!!

 **sunflower:** it's going to be great to get to know you!!

 **sk8ter boi:** this kind of feels like a soft cult

 **strawberry:** just wait until banshee starts roasting your every breath

 **sk8ter boi:** maybe i should reconsider

 **sailor mars:** Too late, you're one of us now.

 **sk8ter boi:** well yikes


	2. Chapter 2

**[saturday, 12:14 pm]**

**banshee:** i'm so bored

**banshee:** help

**banshee:** my friend was supposed to come over but he got sick

**banshee:** and i Know it's bc he made out with his boyfriend when he had a cold

**sunflower:** hi banshee!!

**sunflower:** you know gay people irl???

**banshee:** hi sunnie

**banshee:** ya, my best friend is gay and the friend who was supposed to come over is bi

**sunflower:** :o

**sunflower:** do you want to add them?

**banshee:** i don't think that's a good idea. best friend has social anxiety and hates new people, and the other friend's phone is looked through by his parents every day

**sunflower:** damn

**sunflower:** that's messed up

**banshee:** yeah

**banshee:** so what are you up to today?

**sunflower:** not much!! honestly i've just been playing sims today

**sunflower:** got them a puppy

**banshee:** cute

**banshee:** do u wanna play minecraft with me?

**sunflower:** !!!!! i'm shutting down sims right now i'll be there!!!

* * *

**[saturday, 2:49 pm]**

**strawberry:** good morning!!

**strawberry:** god i'm glad i slept through the notifications of sunshee's flirting

**uno:** did you just make a shipname for their fake names

**strawberry:** sure did

**uno:** nice

**uno:** also i know you've been here for like ten seconds but. i'm working so bye gkjshdfgkj

**strawberry:** bye uno!!

**sailor mars:** Hi, Strawberry. Did you sleep well?

**strawberry:** yeah!!! i got like six hours!!!

**strawberry:** my meds are starting to work i think

**sailor mars:** That's so great, I'm so happy for you!

**strawberry:** :D

**strawberry:** did you sleep well too? i noticed u weren't here when sunshee were doing their mating ritual

**sailor mars:** You tease them too much.

**sailor mars:** I was eating lunch with my sister, and I didn't want to be rude so I just checked to see that they were okay. They seemed fine, so I didn't respond.

**strawberry:** that's fair

**strawberry:** did you have fun??

**sailor mars:** It was quite pleasant. I don't get to see her as much since I moved out, so it's always nice to see her.

**strawberry:** aww

**strawberry:** does she know?

**sailor mars:** Yes, she's very supportive.

**strawberry:** that's nice, i'm happy for u

**juicy:** and strawberry said sunshee flirted

**sk8ter boi:** marsberry about to take the place as the number one couple

**juicy:** KJHGSKJFDHG

**juicy:** you've been here for less than a week but you're my favourite

**strawberry:** you're lucky i don't know you irl

**sailor mars:** Kids, please...

**sk8ter boi:** i actually came online to ask if anyone was good at math

**sk8ter boi:** i can't wrap my head around this one thing

**juicy:** i think pinky said that they're a mathlete or sumn

**juicy:** @pinky @pinky @pinky

**sk8ter boi:** no don't summon them what if they don't want to help???

**juicy:** don't worry skater

**sk8ter boi:** I HAVE ANXIETY I ALWAYS WORRY

**pinky:** oh mood

**pinky:** also hi!!! i'll help!!

**pinky:** just pm me :))

**sk8ter boi:** pinky. you're my favourite

**pinky:** <3

**juicy:** kind of stings after saying you were my favourite like fifteen minutes ago but okay

**strawberry:** that's what you get for being a punk juicy

**juicy:** i can't believe you just called me a punk, you old man

**strawberry:** I'M OFFENDED???

**sailor mars:** Since I'm older than Strawberry, I am also offended.

* * *

**[saturday, 4:05 pm]**

**uno:** i can't believe juicy upset the parents like that

**juicy:** SHUT UP SKJDFHGKJH

* * *

**[private text messages, yeosang's phone]**

**weewoo**

god i just want someone who will put their bed next to mine in minecraft

what the fuck

why

**weewoo**

for the homoeroticism

fair i guess

* * *

**[saturday, 11:36 pm]**

**chaotic chat for chaotic gays**

**uno:** i'm gonna drop out of high school and become a stripper

**uno:** i'm an amazing dancer, i'd do so well

**pinky:** we love a confident king!

**pinky:** but also what's wrong

**juicy:** i know y'all are talking about things but imma mute this chat bc my boyfriend is coming over tomorrow and sometimes. sometimes y'all spam

**sk8ter boi:** why is a child more successful than me in the gay department

**juicy:** sucks to suck

**uno:** okay i'm ignoring them but :(( pinky i'm very stressed

**uno:** exams are soon and i need to do Well Well

**pinky:** ah

**pinky:** i can help you study!!! i'm really good at studying

**uno:** pinky i would die for you

**pinky:** i'd die for you first

**pinky:** don't try me

**uno:** ... okay i'm pming you now

**sk8ter boi:** i'm gay but they're gonna make me homophobic

**banshee:** mood

**sk8ter boi:** oh you're back

**banshee:** sun had to go so we couldn't play anymore :((

**sk8ter boi:** you guys were still playing??? you started like eleven hours ago

**banshee:** and what about it

**sk8ter boi:** didn't you have to do other things?? like eat??

**banshee:** i ate at my desk hA

**sailor mars:** That doesn't sound very sanitary.

**banshee:** stay out of this mom

**banshee:** *mars

**sk8ter boi:** GJKSHDFKJ YOU CALLED HIM MOM

**banshee:** SHUT UP

**sailor mars:** It's an honour to be your mother, Banshee.

**banshee:** NOOO

**sunflower:** i leave to shower and come back just in time to witness banshee calling mars mom

**banshee:** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

**strawberry:** oh my god

**strawberry:** i can't believe you called mars mom

**sunflower:** does that make strawberry dad

**strawberry:** huh??

**sk8ter boi:** YES GKSJHDFGKJ THAT'S SO FUNNY

**banshee:** I HATE EVERYONE HERE

**sailor mars:** It appears we have children together, Strawberry.

**sailor mars:** I'm expecting you to pay child support.

**strawberry:** nuh uh!! we have shared custody

**sailor mars:** Hm. Good enough.

**banshee:** finally some parents who won't tell me being gay is a phase

**sailor mars:** Love you, son.

**strawberry:** go get a boyfriend, young man

**banshee:** thanks

**sunflower:** beautiful

**sk8ter boi:** amazing

* * *

**[sunday, 01:29 am]**

**uno:** i can't believe we got parents

**strawberry:** you're my favourite son

**uno:** aw dad

**pinky:** what about u @sailor mars

**sailor mars:** I don't have favourites.

**uno:** yet.

**sailor mars:** Shh.

**strawberry:** nooo now i look like a bad parent

**sailor mars:** I will decide on a favourite later.

**strawberry:** :D

**pinky:** can't believe my new parents are picking favourites

**strawberry:** the world is hard and cold

**pinky:** and tiddies are soft and warm

**sailor mars:** What.

**pinky:** i mean i don't have tiddies but i'd assume they are

**sk8ter boi:** they are. now i'm going to mute this chat bc y'all keep interrupting when i'm watching anime

**sailor mars:** Sorry, Skater.

**strawberry:** i now know more about tiddies than ever before

**uno:** you're almost twenty

**strawberry:** still


	3. Chapter 3

**[monday, 7:41 am]**

**banshee:** take me out

 **sunflower:** on a date?

 **sk8ter boi:** kill you?

 **uno:** . good morning to y'all too

 **banshee:** i mean either or would be great but right now i'd like death

 **banshee:** i have an important exam today and i'm sick

 **banshee:** which means i have to take all the exams i'm missing on like the same day

 **banshee:** my brain is going to be mush

 **pinky:** morning! what kind of sick are you?

 **banshee:** the "i have a fever and can't walk downstairs bc i'm dizzy" kind

 **pinky:** drink lots of fluids, and get a lot of rest, and you'll feel better soon! then you won't miss that many tests

 **uno:** your mind is so sexy

 **sk8ter boi:** calm down it's not even eight yet

 **sunflower:** i'm on the subway to school don't make me sick while in public

 **sk8ter boi:** same

 **banshee:** pinky i love you

 **pinky:** love u too!

 **banshee:** sun, skater, i hope you're on the same train and that it's stinky

 **sk8ter boi:** go downstairs.

 **sunflower:** gkjshdfgkj

 **strawberry:** m sleepig sh

 **banshee:** Bye.

* * *

**[monday, 9:47]**

**sailor mars:** Hello, I just got out of my first class and saw this. Are you okay, Banshee? I hope you feel better soon. Pinky gave you good advice.

 **sailor mars:** Also, no death. You'll be fine.

 **sk8ter boi:** damn i rlly wanted to take him out

 **sailor mars:** Then take him out on a date.

 **sk8ter boi:** WHAJTAG

 **sunflower:** JKGHSDKFJGH

 **uno:** oh my god mom snapped

 **sk8ter boi:** I'M NOT TAKING HIM OUT ON A DATE

 **sk8ter boi:** NO OFFENSE BANSHEE I JUST LIKE SOMEONE ALREADY

 **sunflower:** oh tea?

 **uno:** oh tea?

 **sunflower:** jinx!

 **sailor mars:** Oh, would you like to tell us?

 **uno:** even mars is politely asking for the tea this is so funny

 **sk8ter boi:** he's a real bitch boy

 **sk8ter boi:** but he's a perfect bitch boy

 **sunflower:** this is beautiful

 **pinky:** i love love

 **pinky:** also hi everyone!!

 **uno:** omg a bitch boy

 **uno:** hi pinky!!!

 **sailor mars:** Aw, that's cute.

 **sk8ter boi:** he's also my best friend and it's strictly platonic so.

 **sailor mars:** Oh. That's not as cute.

 **sunflower:** i'm sorry skater :(((

 **pinky:** if you're still single in like ten years i'll date u skater

 **pinky:** pros: i'm tall, cute, funny, i dance well

 **pinky:** cons: there are none

 **sunflower:** we love confidence!!

 **sk8ter boi:** might take u up on that

 **uno:** lol

 **sailor mars:** #Skanky

 **sailor mars:** Wait.

 **uno:** SKANKY KGJSHFGJKH

 **juicy:** . i just got out of class and the first thing i see is mars hyung saying skanky

 **sunflower:** NOT SKANKY

 **sk8ter boi:** . i'm not mad about it but how dare u call pinky skanky

 **sailor mars:** No!

 **sailor mars:** #Pinker

 **pinky:** it's too late mom, our shipname is skanky now

 **sailor mars:** No!!!

 **juicy:** this is so scandalous

 **juicy:** i'm asking bf to cover my eyes

 **sailor mars:** It was a mistake!

 **sk8ter boi:** so was i, yet here i am!

 **uno:** STOP I'M GONNA GET IN TROUBLE FOR LAUGHING SO HARD

 **sunflower:** SAME

 **sailor mars:** You weren't a mistake, Skater! Being an accident and a mistake is not the same thing.

 **sk8ter boi:** stop you're gonna make me soft and i have to go to class

 **sailor mars:** I think we should all get to class.

 **sailor mars:** Including you **@pinky @uno @sunflower @juicy**

 **juicy:** but i just got here

 **sailor mars:** Don't you have class?

 **juicy:** i mean. yeah

 **sailor mars:** Then go. We'll talk later. :)

 **juicy:** that smiley freaks me out so i'm going

 **uno:** mom is so powerful...

 **sailor mars:** Uno.

 **uno:** going!

* * *

**[monday, 1:21 pm]**

**strawberry:** good morning i feel dead

 **strawberry:** why do people drink so much on sundays??? it's the day before the week starts

 **strawberry:** and why do women who are at least twice my age want to touch me and be inappropriate i'm gay and a baby please

 **sailor mars:** Bad night?

 **strawberry:** god, the worst

 **strawberry:** if i wasn't up for that promotion i would have cussed at her

 **strawberry:** i'm so happy i have tonight off so i can just go to the studio

 **sailor mars:** Are you going to put up another track on Soundcloud?

 **strawberry:** ahhh hopefully

 **strawberry:** ppl have actually been sending me money via that link u told me to put on my twitter!!!! i'm saving all of it so that i can buy some equipment to have at home, so i don't have to rent the studio

 **sailor mars:** I'm so glad!

 **sailor mars:** Is the studio expensive even with the discount?

 **strawberry:** no but it's not cheap either :/

 **banshee:** godo morngu

 **strawberry:** . are you high?

 **sailor mars:** He's sick.

 **banshee:** mmo gav me mefivnie

 **sailor mars:** Do you mean medicine?

 **banshee:** yreeee!!!

 **strawberry:** maybe you should go back to sleep, banshee?

 **banshee:** nooo!!! bff cmoung ovr after shool!!

 **banshee:** wanna lok perrty!

 **strawberry:** i'm sure your friend doesn't care

 **sailor mars:** Yeah, you're sick so they know you can't look your best.

 **banshee:** bt he's pretty

 **juicy:** gay

 **sailor mars:** Don't you have class?

 **juicy:** yes mother

 **strawberry:** i mean he wasn't wrong but yes go to class

 **banshee:** we r ll gay

 **banshee:** gay cat

 **sailor mars:** Cat?

 **strawberry:** i'm gonna assume he mean chat

 **sailor mars:** Oh. Makes more sense.

 **banshee:** mmm dress nw byebe

 **strawberry:** bye, good luck getting dressed

 **sailor mars:** Don't hurt yourself.

 **strawberry:** our kids are messes, mars

 **sailor mars:** I won't agree or disagree with that statement.

 **sailor mars:** But we aren't that well put together ourselves, though.

 **strawberry:** you're the most put together person i know but okay

 **sailor mars:** Because I'm a perfectionist who fears failure.

 **strawberry:** i mean. same but also do you want to talk about it?

 **sailor mars:** No, it's quite okay. I go to weekly therapy to talk about the anxiety so I'm working on it.

 **sailor mars:** She says I should be easier on myself, so I guess I'll try that.

 **strawberry:** i'm here if u ever need anyone to talk to mars

 **strawberry:** you always try to take care of us so let us take care of u too okay?

 **sailor mars:** I'm not good at that, though.

 **strawberry:** that's okay! we can work on it!

 **sailor mars:** You're a really good person, Strawberry.

 **sailor mars:** Thank you, I might take you up on that offer some day.

 **strawberry:** i'll be here when you do!

 **sailor mars:** <3

 **strawberry:** <3

* * *

**no parents club**

**sunflower:** did anyone else tear up

 **sk8ter boi:** i've never cried once in my entire life

 **pinky:** I'M STRAIGHT UP SOBBING TT_TT

 **uno:** i did get a little misty eyed perhaps

 **juicy:** no shut up

 **sunflower:** so we all cried

 **sunflower:** beautiful


	4. Chapter 4

**[private text messages, yeosang's phone]**

**wee woo**

you coming over to leave your skateboard today?

i'm still sick but well enough to go downstairs

i made you a thank u lunch

ye i'm leaving in like five minutes

wait what

u didn't have to you're sick

and thank u for what?? all i did was bring u broth from the convenience store

**wee woo**

well yeah but still

anyways hurry i wanna go back to bed so i can get well and go to school tomorrow

yeah yeah

see u soon bitch boy

**wee woo**

YOU'RE THE BITCH BOY

* * *

**[private messages, yunho's phone]**

**roomie**

hey

hey

please are you awake

i forgot my keys when i went to work i've been sitting in the hall for like three hours

jesus

why didn't u call me i would have woken up and let u in

i just got out of the shower, let me just put some pants on

**roomie**

well i figured i'd just play some animal crossing in the hall bc i wouldn't have been able to sleep for a while anyway

and i got something to eat from that 24 hours store

but i really have to pee and my switch is dying

i

alright i'm gonna let you in

i suggest you go to sleep my man

**roomie**

yeah i'll try

good luck in school! i'm assuming that's where you're going

yes. thanks!

* * *

**chaotic chat for chaotic gays**

**[tuesday, 7:11 am]**

**sunflower:** GOOD MORNING

**sunflower:** TODAY IS GOING TO BE A GOOD DAY

**juicy:** are you sure

**sunflower:** ABSOLUTELY NOT BUT IT BETTER BE

**sunflower:** MY SISTER IS COMING HOME TO DO LAUNDRY TODAY AND SAID WE COULD GET ICE CREAM

**sunflower:** I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN SUPER LONG

**juicy:** oh that's nice

**juicy:** what kind of ice cream are you getting

**sunflower:** probably chocolate

**juicy:** basic but acceptable

**juicy:** was worried you were gonna say something minty

**sailor mars:** I quite like minty ice cream. Mint chocolate chip is very good.

**juicy:** i trusted you.

**sailor mars:** I don't get what's so wrong with it.

**sailor mars:** My sister reacted like that, too. She thinks it's an "abomination."

**sunflower:** this reminds me of the pizza discourse my sister put me through when i wanted to try pineapple on pizza

**juicy:** that's so good though

**sailor mars:** Now that is an abomination.

**juicy:** :|

* * *

**[tuesday 15:56]**

**sunflower:** I WAS WRONG TODAY IS HORRIBLE

 **sunflower:** I'M AN EMBARRASSMENT

 **strawberry:** what's wrong?

 **sunflower:** I RAN INTO A CUTE BOY WITH SO MUCH FORCE THAT I KNOCKED HIM OVER

 **sunflower:** HE TUMBLED ON THE GROUND AND SCRAPED HIS PRETTY CHIN

 **sunflower:** I'M A DISASTER AND MY SISTER IS LAUGHING SO HARD SHE'S CRYING

 **sunflower:** MEANWHILE I'M CRYING BECAUSE I'M A FOOL

 **strawberry:** that's. a lot

 **strawberry:** is the boy okay? are you okay?

 **sunflower:** aside from the complete and utter embarrassment, i am okay and so is he i think i forced him to let me give him his number so that i could repay him some day

 **strawberry:** . did you knock this boy over and then proceed to score a date???? what kind of game do you have what the fuck

 **sunflower:** DATE?

 **sunflower:** OH GOD WHAT IF HE THINKS I ASKED HIM OUT AFTER INJURING HIM THAT'S SO GREASY

 **pinky:** i just came online and. this is a mess

 **sunflower:** WHEN TWICE SAID THEY WERE LIKE TT I FELT THAT

 **pinky:** oh i love nayeon

 **sunflower:** NOT THE TIME PINKY I'M SOBBING

 **pinky:** o.o

 **sunflower:** SORRY FOR RAISING MY TEXTING VOICE AT U

 **pinky:** apology accepted

 **pinky:** but also who is your bias in twice

 **sunflower:** chaeyoung of course, she's best girl

 **strawberry:** the fact that neither of you said jeongyeon or mina is a crime

* * *

**[private chat between sailor mars and strawberry]**

**strawberry:** our kids are very chaotic

**sailor mars:** I'm aware. Banshee once messaged me in private to ask if macarons contain macaroni.

**strawberry:** they're so dumb i love them so much

**sailor mars:** As do I.

**strawberry:** also i'm going to the studio today :D

**sailor mars:** Oh, yes! Will you tell me if you upload anything new?

**strawberry:** yeah!!!

**strawberry:** i'm working on something special, though, so idk if i'll have time to post anything

**sailor mars:** What are you working on?

**strawberry:** it's a secret ;)

**sailor mars:** Ah, well I look forward to finding out when it isn't one anymore.

**strawberry:** :D

* * *

**[private messages, yeosang's phone]**

a pretty boy just gave me his number after he almost broke my face

is this modern day romance

**wee woo**

what the fuck

no that's modern day punch him in the face

it was an accident and he almost cried apologizing though

**wee woo**

god i can't be sick anymore too much happens

ye and also school sucks even more without u so get better bitch boy

also i'm like five mins from your house to get my skateboard

**wee woo**

awesome!

YOU'RE THE BITCH BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twice best girls


	5. Chapter 5

**[private conversation, san's phone]**

**unknown number**

hey it's yeosang

the boy you yeeted into the ground

i did not yeet you on purpose!!!! i was in a hurry!!!!

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

the girl you were with said you were just going to the ice cream shop

the ice cream shop over there closes at like eight pm

MY SISTER IS A FILTHY FILTHY LIAR

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

you offered to take me with you

stop poking holes in my lies ;-;

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

never

oh also uhm. my best friend told me he's coming with whenever u wanted to "repay" me

bc he thinks you're going to murder me and dump my body in the sewers

does your best friend think that i'm the murder clown from it

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

he's a bit overprotective

i can see that

so when are you free? and do you like ice cream

i'll get your friend ice cream too

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

i was gonna say you don't have to but. the last time i tried that you just sobbed harder

SHHH

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

i'm free tomorrow, after school. does that work for you?

yeah! could you guys just wait at the ice cream shop for a bit then? i have to pick up batteries for my hearing aids after school

otherwise i wouldn't be able to catch much of what y'all would say

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

oh that's okay, we'll wait. unless you want to do it on another day?

nono!!! tomorrow is good!!

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

wait i need to know before i accept anything from you because i have morals

would you still try to apologize like this if you knew that i'm part of the lgbtq+ community

!!!!! I'M BIIIII

**pretty boy i yeeted accidentally**

okay good

i'll see you tomorrow! the same shop you cried outside of?

YES. STOP IT.

* * *

**[thursday, 17:11 pm]**

**uno:** did i tell y'all about the trainwreck that came in here yesterday

 **uno:** here being work btw

 **juicy:** no but do tell

 **pinky:** !!!

 **uno:** okay so i work at an ice cream shop right

 **uno:** and this kid comes in and he's like in tears, so whoever he was with ordered for them and after they got their ice cream and went to leave she said something and laughed and he just started sobbing

 **uno:** a little kid tried to offer to let him hug their plushie but he scared them when he made an ugly choking noise

 **pinky:** oh my god

 **juicy:** this sounds like great entertainment maybe i should get a job

 **sailor mars:** Was the boy okay?

 **uno:** the girl he was with said he was fine

 **sailor mars:** Good.

* * *

**[friday, 2:38 am]**

**strawberry:** i'm on the subway on my way home and i know most of y'all are probably asleep but!!! i got the promotion

 **strawberry:** i'm now assistant manager :D

 **strawberry:** which means i get paid more fuck yeah

 **banshee:** omg strawberry went from dad to sugar daddy

 **strawberry:** NO

 **sailor mars:** Congratulations, Strawberry! I'm very happy for you.

 **sailor mars:** Banshee, go to bed. I know you have school tomorrow.

 **banshee:** no u

 **sailor mars:** Do you want me to tell the chat about your macaroni incident?

 **banshee:** goodnight! sleep tight!

 **sailor mars:** Thought so.

 **strawberry:** that was so sexy of you wtf

* * *

**[private messages, hongjoong's phone]**

men.

**roomie**

hyung that's so ominous what the hell

also i'm cramming so be quiet when you come home

* * *

**sailor mars:** Thank you. I think.

 **sailor mars:** Does that mean you'll work less or more?

 **strawberry:** it's about the same amount of hours, just different times. but i get paid more!!

 **sailor mars:** That's really great, Strawberry.

 **strawberry:** yes!!!

 **strawberry:** but you should sleep, mars. it's really late and you always have classes early

 **strawberry:** we'll talk more later!!

 **sailor mars:** Ah, you're right.

 **sailor mars:** Goodnight, Strawberry. Get home safe.

 **strawberry:** i will!

* * *

**[friday, 7:51 am]**

**no parents club**

**juicy:** why do they always flirt in the middle of the night

 **juicy:** i can't believe i have to wake up to those messages

 **sk8ter boi:** i can't believe the one with a boyfriend is complaining the most

 **juicy:** me and my boyfriend aren't even as gross as them

 **pinky:** i think they're cute!!

 **pinky:** they obviously talk to each other outside of the chat, i think they're really close and good for each other!!

 **uno:** ^

 **uno:** do u remember (except u sk8ter u weren't there yet) when strawberry was really upset and then thanked mars in the main chat for calming him down

 **uno:** that shit was soft

 **sunflower:** i remember that, it was really sweet

 **banshee:** lol remember when strawberry was drunk and said he'd totally kiss someone like mars irl

 **sk8ter boi:** are we sure they don't know each other and are dating irl

 **juicy:** honestly not a bad theory

 **banshee:** yeah that would not surprise me at all

 **sunflower:** same

 **pinky:** guys. guys it's 7:58

 **uno:** OH NO

 **sk8ter boi:** FUCK GOTTA RUN

 **juicy:** are y'all losers not in class yet

 **banshee:** SHUT IT INFANT

* * *

**[private conversation, yeosang's phone]**

hey, are we still meeting up today?

also what's your name? you never told me

**yeeter**

yeah!

and it's san!

like mountain?

**yeeter**

yup

omg that's kinda cool

**yeeter**

thank!

i like your name too, makes you sound like a prize lol

thanks :)

ahhh i gtg, see u later!

**yeeter**

yeah, see u!


	6. Chapter 6

**[friday, 15:56]**

**sunflower:** y'all i'm in need of a peptalk

**sk8ter boi:** you've got this. i have no idea what you're doing but you've got this. make whatever you're doing your bitch

**sk8ter boi:** you are sunflower!

**banshee:** i can't tell if you're bad or good at this skater

**banshee:** sunflower best boy sunflower smart sunflower talented sunflower kind

**sk8ter boi:** you're not better at least

**sailor mars:** I am quite bad at peptalks, but good luck with whatever you're doing, Sunflower.

**sunflower:** thanks guys!

* * *

**[private messages, yeosang's phone]**

**yeeter**

just got the batteries! i'm biking so it won't take me too long to get there

maybe ten minutes?

okay! we just got here

see you soon!

* * *

**[friday, 16:16]**

**uno:** the crying boy is here again but he's with two pretty boys this time

**uno:** as a gay, i am thriving

**uno:** as a person working, however, i am not because they keep fighting over who is going to pay

**uno:** men are useless

**juicy:** agreed

**uno:** wait hang on

**uno:** oh my god???

**juicy:** what?

**uno:** KJGHSFDKJGH???

**juicy:** WHAT?

**uno:** I GOTTA GO

**juicy:** JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

**sailor mars:** Language.

**juicy:** AHHHHHH

* * *

**[private messages between uno and sunflower]**

**uno:** ARE YOU IN AN ICE CREAM SHOP RIGHT NOW??

**sunflower:** huh? yeah

**sunflower:** how'd you know?

**uno:** does one of the workers have blonde-ish hair

**sunflower:** you're freaking me out, how do u know this

**sunflower:** uno are u stalking me

**uno:** NO??? THAT'S ME I'M THE WORKER

**sunflower:** NO WAY

**uno:** YES WAY

**uno:** I'M ABOUT TO GET SCOLDED FOR BEING ON MY PHONE BUT OH MY GOD HI??? IF YOU'RE STILL HERE ON MY BREAK I'M HUGGING YOU

**sunflower:** !!!!! YES BUT GO GET OFF YOUR PHONE

* * *

**[friday, 17:34]**

**uno:** i just hugged sunflower

**uno:** he actually smells like sunshine how is that a thing

**strawberry:** what

**sailor mars:** Wait, what?

**pinky:** oh my god!!!! that's so nice!!!!

**sk8ter boi:** i'm off my phone for like two hours and uno and sunflower meets up this is homophobia

**banshee:** ^

**juicy:** y'all met irl???

**sunflower:** you're so tall o.o

**sunflower:** yeah!!! i went to get ice cream and uno works there!!

**uno:** sun was the boy who cried a few days ago

**sunflower:** SHHHH

**juicy:** not surprising

**sunflower:** JUICY WHY

**banshee:** why did you cry in an ice cream shop???

**sunflower:** sometimes it just do be like that banshee

**sk8ter boi:** honestly that's fair

**sailor mars:** I'm so happy for you guys!

**uno:** me too!!

**strawberry:** wait it's so crazy that y'all could meet irl?? since this chat didn't specify which city u had to live in to join

**pinky:** yeah i was thinking about that too!!

**sunflower:** omg that's true

**sunflower:** but i'm happy we live in the same city!! we're gonna hang out on sunday :D

**pinky:** kinda jealous ngl

**sailor mars:** Same.

**strawberry:** i hope u guys have fun!!

**uno:** :D

* * *

**[private messages, wooyoung's phone]**

**sangie**

so are we on the same page on san not being a murderer now

i mean you literally asked for his student id just so u could make sure that was his name

sorry

i was just worried that he wasn't actually nice

**sangie**

i know, and it's okay

thank you for coming with me today. i wouldn't have felt very safe alone

of course, anytime!

do you still want to hang out tomorrow?

**sangie**

ofc, mom is making cookies and told me to bribe you with them so we can hang out here

she said she hasn't seen you in too long

god i love your mom

**sangie**

so you only like me for my mom

sorry you had to find out this way :/

**sangie**

u bitch boy

NO U

**sangie**

<3

* * *

**[private messages, san's phone]**

**(y)un(h)o**

hey!! just making sure you're still on for sunday? i told the person who organizes the meetings and he wanted me to tell u not to be late

yeah i'm still on for it!!!

i haven't danced in so long, are you sure it'll be okay?

**(y)un(h)o**

yeah ofc!!

on my first dance meeting i accidentally kicked someone and i'm still allowed to go

so you'll be fine!

and the ppl are really nice :))

okay!! i'm looking forward to it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short but!!! san and yunho know each other irl now!!


	7. Chapter 7

**[saturday, 09:14 am]**

  
  


**juicy:** my gym is closed and it’s pouring >:(

**juicy:** what do you mere mortals do in the mornings

**sailor mars:** Eat breakfast, shower, study, text my sister good morning, and then if I have time before lunch I watch videos of babies.

**juicy:** you have a whole schedule??

**juicy:** wait, babies?

**sailor mars:** Yes, I love babies. I think they’re really cute, and it’s endearing how we treat them.

**juicy:** hm. i might check that out

**strawberry:** i’ll give u a baby

**juicy:** uhm wow

**juicy:** keep it in your private chats jesus

**sailor mars:** Strawberry?

**strawberry:** oh my god no

**strawberry:** sorry i’m tired, i meant i’ll send u the link to my favourite baby video???

**strawberry:** juicy be quiet

**sailor mars:** Oh! That’d be nice, Strawberry. I’d really appreciate it. :)

**juicy:** i’m. i’m just gonna go and eat breakfast

* * *

  
  


**no parents club**

**[09:29 am]**

**juicy:** you fuckers are so lucky to be asleep, you don’t have to be mentally scarred by the mental image that i just had

* * *

  
  


**[private messages, san’s phone]**

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

i really am So Sorry for threatening you yesterday

it’s fine, don’t worry about it!

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

i told you to be nice to yeosang or i’d stab you with an ice cream cone .

you’re protective!

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

i mean yeah, but that was excessive!

please don’t tell sangie, he would be so mad

i won’t

also are you two like

a thing?

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

what kind of thing do you mean?

like,,, bfs?

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

yeah, we’ve been best friends for super long

oh uh

wrong bfs?

i meant,, boyfriends

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

OH

UH

I’VE NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT SANGIE LIKE THAT

DO PPL THINK WE’RE DATING???

oh god did i make you freak out

**yeosang’s wooyoung**

NONO IT’S FINE I’M JUST

I’M JUST GONNA GO TAKE A SHOWER

TTYL SAN

I’M SORRY

  
  
  
  


**[private text messages, yunho’s phone]**

**sunny san**

why are you the only pretty boy i can talk to normally

huh?

**sunny san**

i was texting one of the boys i was having ice cream with yesterday and

i accidentally made him freak out?

by asking if he was dating the other one

who, apparently, is just his best friend

sunnie oh my god

do you want to come to the shop?

i’m working, so you can sit in a corner and cry again

but into discounted ice cream this time

**sunny san**

i’m omw :(

* * *

  
  
  


**[saturday, 11:23 pm]**

**strawberry:** good evening, i hate having a baby face

**strawberry:** so i’m gonna rant for two seconds

**strawberry:** i have a baby face, so automatically ppl think i’m way too young to work in a bar and??? try to pull a fucking uno reverse card on me when i’m trying to id people

**strawberry:** like shut up becky, one of us looks fourty at twenty one and it ain’t me

**strawberry:** but it got worse after i got the promotion?? bc now that weird fucking karens come into the bar and ask to speak to the manager but she’s not there, then i’m automatically the person in charge and they speak to me as if i’m a child

**strawberry:** like i’m sorry your marriage is unfulfilling karen but get the hell out of the bar if you’re angry that we can’t give you a discount bc you’re ordering for so many ppl?? and stop harassing my staff

**strawberry:** okay rant over i have to get back to work

**pinky:** damn

**pinky:** we’re all whores for capitalism, if we weren’t i’d tell u to quit that sounds tiring

**sk8ter boi:** are you okay hyung?

* * *

  
  


**[private messages between sailor mars and strawberry]**

**sailor mars:** _ [LINK] _

**sailor mars:** _ [LINK] _

**sailor mars:** _ [LINK] _

**sailor mars:** Those are my favourite videos of babies.

**sailor mars:** _ [LINK] _

**sailor mars:** That’s a link to a playlist I listen to sometimes, it’s really calming.

**sailor mars:** I’m sorry you’re not having the greatest night, Berry. I know you don’t necessarily love working at a bar, and that you’re only working so you can make music and get that thing going. I hope it works out for you, sooner rather than later.

* * *

  
  


Seonghwa sat back in his chair as he got out his credit card from his wallet. He contemplated just stopping right there, and considered whether Strawberry would actually appreciate it or not. What if he would be angry?

Well, maybe he would be less angry at an anonymous person than at the rude customers that went to the bar, Seonghwa tried to resonate.

He had looked up how much good equipment could actually cost, and had decided to donate a percentage of the money to Strawberry. He knew that it wouldn’t give Strawberry the opportunity to quit his job, but he hoped that it would at least make him happy.

And Seonghwa had more money than he knew what to do with, anyways. Giving some to a person he cared about didn’t seem horrible. So, he typed in the number on his credit card, and then the amount he’d like to give, along with a short message.

_ I’m a big fan of your music, KHJ! I hope you can make some more, soon! _

* * *

  
  


**[private messages, hongjoong’s phone]**

DUDE???

SOMEONE JUST DONATED LIKE HALF A MILLION WON?

WHAT THE FUCK?

OH GOD WHAT IF IT WAS A MISTAKE THERE’S NO CONTACT INFO

JESUS CHRIST

I’M FREAKING OUT AT WORK??

**roomie**

hyung what the fuck

THAT’S SO MUCH MONEY??

DO PEOPLE JUST GIVE IT AWAY THAT EASILY?

oh god what if they accidentally added a zero or two

**roomie**

hyung you have to confirm the amount like three times

i don’t think it was an accident?

maybe you just have rich fans

PEOPLE ARE RICH?

IN THIS ECONOMY?

THE ECONOMY IS CRUMBLING

**roomie**

i know

but hyung? maybe you should take a deep breath and drink some water

maybe they just genuinely love your music and wanted to help out

yeah maybe but?? this is so much

i’m going to cry

**roomie**

okay i’m just gonna call you hang on


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter looks a bit weird compared to earlier ones!! i wrote it on my sister's tablet and i did not enjoy it kjghkjsdf

Kim Hongjoong hadn’t always had a complicated relationship with money. When he was younger, he had lived a comfortable middle class life with his parents and older brother, but he hadn’t had money since he left. At least not  _ that _ kind of money. Almost all of his money went towards basic necessities and renting the studio. He hadn’t even bought his Switch himself, that had been a gift sent by his brother when Hongjoong had turned nineteen.

So getting half a million won from a stranger, simply because they enjoyed what he made, had made Hongjoong feel a bit queasy. Sure, he was aware of the fact that if he got to make music professionally, people would be paying for it if they liked it. But getting such a big amount when all Hongjoong had uploaded were some demos and tracks that he hadn’t been super satisfied with, that had shocked him.

“Hyung?” came Yunho’s tired voice from the phone. Hongjoong was sitting in the storage room under the guise of checking inventory, and had accepted the call from his roommate before it even had time to ring twice.

“It has to have been a mistake, right?” Hongjoong asked frantically. He bit down on his fingertips to startle himself from biting on his fingernails - a nervous habit he had yet to kick - and shoved his hand between his knees to trap it there.

Yunho sighed.

“I just checked that website you use, and you have to confirm the amount before you actually get to donate it,” he explained, “So the chance that it was an accident is probably quite small. They might just really like your music, and maybe they wanted to help you get a headstart?”

Hongjoong knew that it wasn’t impossible that that could be the case, but still.

“But what if it was an accident, and they accidentally gave me their rent money or something?”

“Well, was there a message from the glucose guardian?” Yunho asked, and normally it would have made Hongjoong laugh.

“Just that they like my music,” Hongjoong answered after checking again. He tried to take a deep breath, but just choked on the dust he inhaled instead.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he coughed out, only to be startled when the door opened and one of the new hires, a girl slightly older than him named Haseul, poked her head in with an apologetic look on her face as the music from the bar streamed into the storage room.

“Hey, one of the toilets is clogged and it didn’t work when I tried to fix it,” she started to explain, “Vivi tried to unclog it too, but she thinks we might have to call a plumber.”

Hongjoong quickly hung up with Yunho and nodded to Haseul.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it. Can you go and wipe down the tables if any of them are empty?”

Haseul nodded quickly, “Of course! Sorry we couldn’t fix it.”

Hongjoong just shrugged, “There’s nothing we can do about that, and it’s not your fault. I’ll contact the boss and inform them about it.”

Hongjoong really hated adulting, especially when he was already worried about a stranger’s finances.

* * *

  
  


**[sunday, 11:09 am]**

**[private messages, seonghwa’s phone]**

  
  


**haneul noona**

seonghwa!!

i know you’re really busy with school and stuff

but i just wanted to tell you that mom is hosting an important event or something

yknow for the family business or whatever

she said she wants you there

i’m not going to force you. i wouldn’t go if i were you

i miss you, i hope i can see you soon

i love you

(bora says hi too)

I can’t come, please tell mother I’m sorry.

I have really important classes and won’t be able to get away for a long while.

That’s my excuse.

I love and miss you, too, Haneul noona.

Tell Bora I’ll send her a gift soon, for her birthday.

  
  


**haneul noona**

okay :(

i understand

i will! she’ll be so excited

stay healthy and safe, make sure you eat well!

and don’t forget to socialize

i know you prefer being at home at all times, but making friends is good!

Actually, I have made some friends.

Seven of them.

One of them, he’s really dear to me.

They all are, but…

  
  


**haneul noona**

he’s special?

Yes. Very much so.

  
  


**haneul noona**

that’s so cute you’ll have to tell me more!!!

Okay, so.

  
  


* * *

**[sunday, 3:36 pm]**

  
  


**sk8ter boi:** why is the chat so dead

**sk8ter boi:** hello

**strawberry:** idk about the others but i’m working the afternoon shift today

**strawberry:** but i worked late last night so i’m Tired

**sk8ter boi:** you didn’t sleep well?

**strawberry:** do i ever

**sk8ter boi:** jesus.

**pinky:** you should drink some coffee or juice hyung!!

**strawberry:** i would like to inject coffee straight into my veins

**pinky:** that’s not a good idea

**strawberry:** tell that to my three hours of sleep

**pinky:** kind of surprising that mars isn’t here to be very caring

**strawberry:** i messaged him earlier, he said he was facetiming his sister

* * *

  
  


**[no parents club]**

  
  


**pinky:** i’m adding this to the pile of “are marsberry dating” evidence

**sk8ter boi:** Nice

**juicy:** shhh i’m cuddling my boyfriend

**sk8ter boi:** no need to fucking flex your relationship fetus

**pinky:** are you salty bc you’re in love with your best friend again

**sk8ter boi:** .

**sk8ter boi:** i’m going to go yell at birds bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer that the name used for seonghwa's sister, haneul, is just a random one that i find pretty. it's not another idol or celebrity. the only cameos from other idols in this chapter is vivi and haseul from loona


	9. Chapter 9

**[sunday, 8:13 pm]**

**sunflower:** y'all

 **sunflower:** uno is the sweetest ever

 **sunflower:** we hung out today irl and i wanted to offer him my kidneys

 **banshee:** me w my best friend

 **sk8ter boi:** same

 **pinky:** that's so valid. i would give him my kidneys too

 **uno:** what

 **sailor mars:** I can't believe that this is something I have to say, but please don't give your organs to each other. You need those to survive.

 **banshee:** idk man with how far science has come everything is possible

 **juicy:** how dare you mention the s word

 **banshee:**?? i didn't say straight

 **strawberry:** i think he meant science,,,

 **sk8ter boi:** ooo i like science

 **juicy:** sc*ence made hwi cry, therefore it must be banished

 **sunflower:** what's a hwi

 **sailor mars:** By the context, I think it should more be, "Who's Hwi?"

 **juicy:** ya

 **juicy:** he's my boyfriend

 **pinky:** aw that's lovely

 **sailor mars:** Is it okay to mention his name here?

 **juicy:** ya he doesn't mind

 **juicy:** and it's just a nickname

 **sk8ter boi:** who the hell is nick

 **uno:** what the fuck

* * *

**[monday, 11:56 am]**

**[private messages, san's phone]**

**yeosang's wooyoung**

hey

i'm sorry for freaking out on you

i just kind of realized i have big gay feelings bc u said that

so i was a bit shocked uhm

anyways. i hope we can be friends?

yeosang liked u, and he doesn't like making friends much

i mean he says that but i know he feels lonely

wait i'm oversharing

just. text me if u wanna be friends and block me if u don't

* * *

**[monday, 11:59 am]**

**[private messages, wooyoung's phone]**

**sangie**

code red

i'm in the bathroom next to the auditorium

pls help

i'm omw

do u need pants? i have a spare pair in my locker

**sangie**

yeah

i'll be there in like three minutes

* * *

**[monday, 1:14 pm]**

**[private messages, jongho's phone]**

**tutor hyung**

hi!!! are we still on for after school?

you can bring daewhi, i don't mind! as long as he's not distracting us

yeah

thanks hyung, that'd be great

i promise he won't be distracting, he will just be doing his homework

**tutor hyung**

great :D

see u then!!

* * *

**[monday, 4:36 pm]**

**[private messages between sailor mars and strawberry]**

**strawberry:** mars!! i'm almost finished with the song :D

 **strawberry:** i have lyrics and stuff written for it but i didn't have time to record that but! still!! almost done!

 **sailor mars:** That's great, Strawberry!

 **sailor mars:** Can I hear it?

 **strawberry:** nooo u have to wait until i'm done starboy

 **sailor mars:** Starboy?

 **strawberry:** bc the sailor scouts reminds me of stars!! and u do, too!!

 **strawberry:** do you not like it?

 **sailor mars:** I love it. It's really sweet.

 **sailor mars:** Thank you, Berry.

 **strawberry:** <3

* * *

**[private messages, seonghwa's phone]**

He sent me a heart, noona. I'm tearing up.

**Hanuel noona**

send him one back!!! don't be a coward!!!

* * *

**sailor mars:** <3

* * *

**[monday, 5:05 pm]**

**[private messages, wooyoung's phone]**

**actually san**

hi sorry!! my phone died at school

i would love to be friends with y'all :D

and i hope u and yeosang get together! it would be cute!

but i am very sorry for making u panic

it wasn't my intention

* * *

**[monday, 7:09 pm]**

**uno:** y'ello

 **uno:** i'm bored :( entertain me

 **pinky:** knock knock

 **uno:**? who's there?

 **pinky:** wait i didn't think i'd get this far

 **uno:** wait i didn't think i'd get this for who?

 **pinky:** no i meant i didn't think i'd get this far with the joke gjksfhg

 **pinky:** no one answers me i just use it as a conversation starter with my irl friends

 **pinky:** my short hyung gave me a book for christmas with jokes bc he was worried i actually only knew knock knock jokes

 **uno:** your short hyung kjsfhgjhsdfg

 **pinky:** he's tiny!!! he's like three apples tall

 **uno:** like a smurf?

 **pinky:** you got the reference :o

 **pinky:** marry me

 **uno:** get me a ring and i will

* * *

**[private messages, san's phone]**

**(y)un(h)o**

is it just me or is pinky kinda cute

that's gay

literally all of us are aware of the fact that pinky's cute

none of us plan on getting married to them though

i can't find it but [eyes emoji]

**(y)un(h)o**

.

shut up we're just friends

i don't even know them irl!!

and it's just a joke!!

aight

**(y)un(h)o**

you spoon

I SAID AIGHT??

* * *

**[monday, 9:14 pm]**

**[private messages, yeosang's phone]**

**wee woo**

sangie they're fighting again

it's really loud

do you want me to ask mom to pick u up?

is that okay with ur parents?

**wee woo**

yes

it's okay

is your brother okay?

**wee woo**

yeah he fell asleep and he can sleep through everything

okay

mom and i are on our way

have you eaten dinner?

**wee woo**

yeah

awesome

mom said we can share my room tonight if you don't want to be alone

we can cuddle

**wee woo**

thank you

can you call me while you're on your way?

yes of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm so sorry for taking so long to update! i wanted to update last week or earlier this week but i've been really upset and anxious, so i didn't want to write. i hope this chapter is okay enough to make up for the wait!!


	10. Chapter 10

Jung Wooyoung had always been a very happy person with a sunny personality, he was loud and bright. His laughter was infectious and loud, and it always sent a warm feeling through Yeosang's chest.

Maybe that was why seeing Wooyoung so quiet and gloomy, quite shaken after hearing his parents fight, made Yeosang feel as if the world was ending. His chest was hurting, but he knew that there wasn't anything that he could do. When his mom had parked the car in front of the suburban house, Wooyoung had already been standing on the curb with his schoolbag. He didn't need to pack anything, because he had had clothes and a toothbrush at Yeosang's apartment for years.

Yeosang had gotten out of the car and then took big steps to Wooyoung to embrace him, only to feel his heart sink at the whimper Wooyoung let out when he hugged him back.

"I'm not wearing my binder," Yeosang whispered as he squeezed his friend tighter, "I forgot to warn you."

"You know I don't care, it doesn't matter to me," Wooyoung murmured back, his voice lacking his usual warmth. "I wouldn't comment on it, ever."

After letting go of each other they got into the backseat of the car and buckled their seatbelts, Yeosang in the middle seat so that he could sit as close as possible to Wooyoung and try to comfort him. He knew that Wooyoung didn't like to talk much after hearing his parents fight, so he tried to fill the silence by talking about things he knew that the other liked, like BTS and cooking shows.

Later that night, when they were in bed holding each other close, Wooyoung bumped his nose against Yeosang's.

"Thank you," he had said, his exhaustion seeping into his voice, "for everything."

Yeosang had responded by holding him closer.

* * *

**[tuesday, 00:13 am]**

**[private messages between strawberry and sailor mars]**

**strawberry:** star

**strawberry:** do you think we could ever meet irl?

**strawberry:** sorry, it's out of nowhere i just. i was talking to haseul, my coworker, and she told me about her fiancée jinsoul and how she's her favourite person in the whole world, and how she always makes everything okay

**strawberry:** it just made me realize that you're like, my favourite person. i know we've never met, and i don't even know your real name, but i've come to really cherish you. you take me and my passion for music seriously, you don't think it's hopeless. you always try to make me feel better when i'm upset, and you encourage me to look forward no matter what. but you also don't try to force the bad times and emotions away from me, you let me talk if i need to

**strawberry:** but other than all the things you do for me, you're just a very lovely person. you're kind and understanding, so very caring. you're honest, fun, and you make everyone around you feel loved

**strawberry:** idk, even if we maybe can't meet irl i'm grateful to have you in my life

**strawberry:** ahhh sorry for getting so sappy on you. i gotta go back to work, but i hope you're sleeping well <3

* * *

**[private messages, seonghwa's phone]**

Noona, I'm in love and I'm crying.

**Hanuel noona**

are you high?? overtired??

I am perfectly fine and looking up engagement rings.

**Haneul noona**

What The F-word

* * *

**[tueday, 5:08 am]**

**[private messages, jongho's phone]**

**whiize**

you're my honeybunch sugarplum pumpy umpy umpkin

i can benchpress you

also why are you awake? you always tell me to fuck off when i wake u up with my good morning texts

**whiize**

i'm going on a run with you today!! so it's going to be more of a jog for you lmao

i'm going to bike over after i've gotten dressed!!

are you surprised :D

you're my dream boy

i love you

bring clothes so you can just change here after

i don't mind jogging instead if i get to be with you

**whiize**

:O

RARE MUSHY JJONG ALERT

MY CUTE BABY

I LOVE YOU SM

i'm screenshotting

.

maybe they were right when they said that gays are a disease

* * *

**chaotic chat for chaotic gays**

**[tuesday, 12:16 pm]**

**uno:** school lunch is horrendous. i forgot to pack my lunch so i bought and wow

**uno:** what Is this

**sk8ter boi:** as someone who is on the free lunch program, i can tell u with certainty that i have no clue what it is most of the time

**sk8ter boi:** i know they said something was kimchi once but i have never tasted kimchi that bad

**sunflower:** :o i had no idea it was so bad!

**sunflower:** i always pack lunch

**uno:** so do i, usually :/

**uno:** i'm probably going to like buy a snack or something on my way to work later

**sk8ter boi:** sounds like a good idea

**sk8ter boi:** also gtg my friend is coming back from the restroom

**pinky:** hi guys :D

**pinky:** wow, i had no idea it was so bad! my school has pretty okay school lunch

**pinky:** i eat it most of the time, my parents work a lot and often forget to grocery shop so there's not much food at home to pack

**sunflower:** oh no

**uno:** how do you eat dinner then?

**pinky:** usually my parents order in for me

**sailor mars:** It's very important to eat balanced meals, so I hope you're getting good food!

**pinky:** yeah! i mean it's probably not as good as homemade, but it's not bad

**pinky:** and sometimes my brother comes over with dinner!!

**sunflower:** that's really nice, pinky

**pinky:** yeah!!

**juicy:** hiiii!!!!

**sunflower:** ,,, juicy?

**uno:** who are u and what did u do to juicy

**juicy:** i'm juicy's boyfriend!! he told me that it's okay for me to say hi in this chat. he wanted to comment on the school food thing but he's studying so i'm holding his phone!!

**sailor mars:** You must be Hwi, then. It's nice to meet you.

**juicy:** nice to meet you too!!! thank you all so much for being such lovely friends to my baby, he talks about you all sometimes and you really make him so happy

**pinky:** i'm going to cry i love juicy

**sunflower:** i'm already crying T-T

**juicy:** you're so cute!! but also he said that school lunch is good where we go!

**juicy:** i agree! the noodles are overcooked sometimes, though

**juicy:** i'm gonna go now, but it was nice to meet u!! <3

**uno:** i can't believe juicy's boyfriend is so cute

**pinky:** you're cute too, uno!!!

**uno:** that's not what i meant but thank you pinky, you're very cute too!

* * *

**[private messages, san's phone]**

**(y)un(h)o**

i have decided to give pinky the world

god you're so gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh thank you all for being so patient!!! i feel a lot better now, my anxiety isn't as bad. however, i got a job!!! so i work fulltime now, which means i have less time to write and i'm also quite tired when i get home. i'll try to update every once in a while on weekends though!! maybe every other? no promises, though!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they play among us. that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i imagine their among us characters like
> 
> hongjoong - red w the sprout, he has a mini crewmate  
> seonghwa - blue w the cherry hat  
> yunho - cyan, has that white mini crewmate hat and an actual mini crewmate  
> yeosang - yellow w the balloon  
> san - lime with the party hat  
> mingi - pink with the flower headband  
> wooyoung - purple with the face mask  
> jongho - orange with the bear ears

**chaotic chat for chaotic gay**

**[wednesday, 6:58 pm]**

**uno:** y'all wanna play among us?

 **uno:** the school year is like. done. so i don't have any new schoolwork and i'm bored

 **sk8ter boi:** haven't played before but i'll download it

 **banshee:** YES I LOVE AMONG US

 **sunflower:** ooo just let me change my name first bc it's my name

 **strawberry** **:** same ^

 **sailor mars:** I'll download the app. Warning, I might not be that good at this.

 **pinky:** don't worry about it, mars hyung!!

 **pinky:** i'm up for it!! as long as no one else is pink. i am pink.

 **juicy:** you're so valid pinky

 **uno:** so we're all in?

 **juicy:** ya

* * *

**[among us chat]**

**princess pinky:** hiiiii

 **star:** Hello. You look really cute, Pinky.

 **princess pinky:** thank you mars hyung <333

 **yuyu:** strawberry hyung! u have a mini crewmate too!!! our kids are friends now

 **hj:** how did u know i'm strawberry

 **hj:** but also okay that sounds cute

 **yuyu:** educated guess. also, u look like a strawberry

 **yuyu:** i'm uno, btw!!

 **1st prize:** hello, it's skater

 **princess pinky:** hi skater!!

 **siren noises:** HEY Y'ALL

 **star:** I'm guessing that's Banshee.

 **siren noises:** you're right but somehow i feel kind of offended,,,

 **sunnie:** i'm here :D

 **sunnie:** skater u took my colour :((( but it's okay i'll just be lime!!

 **gummy bear:** hello. whi chose my name pls don't judge

 **1st prize:** cute

 **1st prize:** now let's goooo

**BODY REPORTED**

**hj:** MARS IS DEAD???

 **yuyu:** where?

 **1st prize:** idk what it's called. the hospital place

 **princess pinky:** GASP

 **princess pinky:** IN MEDBAY. ONE OF THE IMPOSTORS IS A COWARD.

 **yuyu:** omg intense

 **gummy bear:** i think it's banshee

 **siren noises:** WHY???

 **gummy bear:** sus

 **sunnie:** sorry banshee, i gotta agree

 **siren noises:** HUH???

 **hj:** ONLY YOU WOULD KILL MARS

_star: Aw._

**1st prize:** fair enough

**SIREN NOISES WAS NOT AN IMPOSTOR.**

**2 IMPOSTORS REMAINS**

_siren noises: i feel so offended_

_star: You would kill me if you had the chance, though._

_siren noises: wtvr. who killed u, hyung?_

_star: Wouldn't you like to know?_

_siren noises: UGH_

**BODY REPORTED**

**yuyu:** juicy is dead in security

 **yuyu:** didn't see anyone else here :/

_gummy bear:_ _this is what i get for killing u mars hyung_

_star: Karma._

_siren noises: LMAO U GOT BETRAYED_

**sunnie:** wait i'm like right by security and the only one i've seen around here is you. self reporting, uno?

 **yuyu:** NO??

 **hj:** sus enough. let's vote uno

 **1st prize:** aight

 **yuyu:** WHAT THE F WORD

_gummy bear: god their braincells left the chat_

_star: Aw, Pinky skipped._

**YUYU WAS NOT AN IMPOSTOR.**

**1 IMPOSTOR REMAINS.**

_yuyu: the betrayal,,,_

_gummy bear: get in line, at least your fellow impostor didn't kill you_

_siren noises: deserve i think_

_star: Kids._

**BODY REPORTED**

**princess pinky:** strawberry hyung is dead in navigation :(

 **princess pinky:** right by a vent, so i think that the impostor vented :((

_hj: i gotta say, i'm shocked_

_gummy bear: right??_

**1st prize:** i think it's sun. he tried to accuse uno, but it turned out uno wasn't an impostor

 **princess pinky:** YOU KILLED YOUR FELLOW IMPOSTOR, SUN? THAT'S COLD

 **sunnie:** I DIDN'T I PROMISE. AND I NEVER KILL THOSE WITH MINI CREWMATES IT MAKES ME SO SAD

 **princess pinky:** but i know it isn't skater, he helped me in medbay :(

 **sunnie:** WAIT

**SUNNIE WAS NOT AN IMPOSTOR.**

**1 IMPOSTOR REMAINS.**

**DEFEAT.**

* * *

**chaotic chat for chaotic gays**

**uno:** DAMN SKATER??

 **uno:** AND NO ONE EVEN SUSPECTED YOU ONCE??

 **strawberry:** you hadn't even played before,,, what the fuck

 **sk8ter boi:** i guess i'm just naturally amazing

 **sunflower:** you sure are!!

 **sk8ter boi:** it was a joke,,,

 **pinky:** no you are naturally amazing

 **sailor mars:** They are right.

 **juicy:** i mean, i'm still quite betrayed that you killed me even though we were on the same team.

 **sk8ter boi:** no teams in space

 **banshee:** hardcore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WORK IS CRAZY i'm always so exhausted bc working with kids is so fun but so tiring so i'm so so sorry and now u get a tiny chapter that is just ???  
> but also, happy halloween! a day late, but still!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back :D
> 
> uhhh idk if a lot of what san goes through makes sense to some people, but it's kind of what i went through when i was really sick (depression) and when i recovered, so we love self projecting my fears!

Choi San wasn't a quitter, but he knew when to give up. He had been arguing with his father for months about wanting to take dance classes, and had even made a whole PowerPoint presentation on why it would be okay for him to do. He would quit taekwondo, which he wasn't passionate about anymore anyway, and then take dance instead. He had even found good affordable classes that weren't too far from his school, but his dad wouldn't budge.

"You love taekwondo, you've done it for so long!"

"Is your teacher bad? I'm her boss, I can fire her if I need too." (San had objected very loudly to that one.)

And lastly, "Do you just want to quit because it's getting hard?"

And San was not a quitter, so he had, in his stubborn anger, made a deal with his father. He would advance to a certain level, just to prove that he didn't want to quit because it got hard, and then he would get his dance classes. But, it had been really hard. He wasn't passionate anymore, which had made it less enjoyable, and had also made him question whether he would start to fall out of love with all his hobbies. San knew that it happened to a lot of people, that they lost their lust for life, but he had gotten better. He wasn't as depressed as he had been, but that didn't make the fear leave his heart. So he did consider giving up, just to give up on taekwondo and dance, so that he wouldn't know if he stopped loving it.

But he wasn't a quitter, and it wasn't the time to give up.

The fear stuck with him when he held up his end of the deal and quit taekwondo, and it grew in him when his mother enrolled him in the dance classes, but he wasn't going to quit.

* * *

**[thursday, 2:13 pm]**

**sunflower:** gays!! please send me positivity, i'm gonna start taking dance classes today :D

 **sk8ter boi:** you've got this, make those classes your bitch. you're super sunshine–y and the other dancers will love u

 **pinky:** good luck sun!! i've never heard u talk about dance before, but i bet you'll do amazing!!

 **sailor mars:** Good luck, Sunflower. We all think it's going to go great, you're amazing.

 **sunflower:** ahhh thanks y'all :) i convinced my parents to let me quit taekwondo bc i wanna do this, but it's scary bc what if i stop liking it too

 **sk8ter boi:** you won't know unless you try. and even if u do, you'll get to dance while you still love it now

 **sailor mars:** Skater is right. Just go there and do your best, and have fun. You don't know if it'll last forever, so just be happy while you still love it.

 **sunflower:** i love y'all

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go? I told you, I'm fine, and I know you don't like sitting in there. You don't like the attention," Wooyoung rambled on. They were outside of the dance studio Wooyoung took classes in, and Yeosang was insisting on going with him. Wooyoung was still staying with Yeosang's family as his mother had texted him that he would probably not like to come back yet, so Yeosang was trying to be as nice as possible. He had insisted on going with Wooyoung to his dance class, so that he wouldn't be alone, but it just made Wooyoung worry because he knew that his friend absolutely loathed sitting in.

"I've told you already, I'm fine. I got Yeonjun to bring his boyfriend, so I won't be alone. Besides, I can't risk you going on the subway alone after that time you fell asleep and called me crying because you were lost. That's not a call that I want to get again, it was really stressful," Yeosang told him, as reassuring but also teasing as possible.

Wooyoung grumbled a bit at that, but let Yeosang come with him into the big room. There were a couple of other people there already, including Yeonjun who was trying to impress his very deadpan boyfriend with his dancing. Soobin did not look impressed.

"Wait, is that San?" Yeosang looked over to where Wooyoung was pointing, only to see that yes, there was San, talking to the teacher and holding a bunch of papers. He was just about to respond when the teacher nodded and turned to the rest of the class to clap his hands, signaling it was time to start. Yeosang and Soobin took their places by the wall so they weren't in the way.

"There's a new person," Soobin said quietly and gestured to San, "Haven't met him before, but he kind of looks like one of the kids that goes to my friend's school. I think you met him once, Beomgyu? He goes to the public school that is close to ours."

Yeosang nodded, he remembered Beomgyu, and it would make sense for San to study nearby since he met him so close to school.

"Yeah, I guess so. His name is San, by the way."

Soobin turned to look at him, confused, "You know him? You once told me that you'd rather tattoo your eyeballs than meet new people."

Yeosang shrugged, "He knocked me off of my skateboard and cried until I let him buy me ice cream."

There was a beat of silence, and Soobin's face looked hilariously confused.

"How is your life that wild? The wildest things that have happened to me are Yeonjun trying to ask me out and choking on his gum, and getting noticed by Jin from BTS on Twitter."

* * *

**[thursday, 11:01 pm]**

**sunflower:** i don't know if my love for it will stay, but you're right. it's worth to risk hating it later if i get to enjoy it now

 **sunflower:** i love you all

 **sunflower:** you're like an extra family but more supportive lol (not that my family isn't supportive, i just feel like some of y'all would support me if i tried to commit murder)

 **sailor mars:** Maybe we should draw the line at murder, but I'm happy you're doing okay and you're happy with your decision. I love you.

 **sailor mars:** You are right, this is kind of like a family. I don't have the best relationship with majority of my family, so this means a lot to me.

 **sailor mars:** But go to bed, you have school tomorrow.

 **sunflower:** goodnight mom lol <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very happy with this chapter, but i keep having writers block when i actually have time to write it's extremely infuriating. either way, i hope you kind of enjoyed this at least and that you're staying happy, healthy, and safe!
> 
> also, if you could tell me what your favourite groups and/or soloists are in kpop that'd be great, bc i'm trying to find new artists and i'm realizing i already stan so many so it's hard to find new ones kgjshfd
> 
> mine are ateez and loona! :D
> 
> and happy new year!! let's hope that 2021 is better


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!

**[friday, 10:23 am]**

**strawberry:** GAYS!!

**strawberry:** i just got marshal in animal crossing as my villager

**sunflower:** lucky!!

**sailor mars:** That’s really nice, Strawberry.

**strawberry:** so if killing me would make anyone here happy, now’s the time bc i’ve reached the happiest point of my life i’m pretty sure

**sailor mars:** No.

**banshee:** would you prefer to get stabbed or thrown out of a window

**sailor mars:** Banshee, no!

**strawberry:** surprise me!

**sailor mars:** NO!

**sailor mars:** Banshee, Sunflower, why are you two even online? Don't you have class?

**banshee:** i'm peeing lol

**sunflower:** i'm taking a mental health day with my sister! she's visiting from college so we're doing face masks and watching bad american movies

**sailor mars:** Oh, that's really nice, Sunflower. Banshee, if you pee for too long the teachers are gonna think something is wrong with your bladder.

**sailor mars:** Strawberry, I'm home sick today. Would you like to play Animal Crossing with me? I already finished all of my assignments.

**strawberry:** FUCK YEAH! omg maybe i can show u marshal

**strawberry:** and the gay strawberries shirt i made

**sailor mars:** That sounds lovely. :)

* * *

**no parents club**

**banshee:** god that was so gay if they aren't dating i'll dye my hair purple and be a grape for the whole summer/the first term of university

**sunflower:** i'll screenshot this in case they aren't bc that'd be fun

**banshee:** :|

**sk8ter boi:** i saw the main chat and that's so gay. literally how i'm trying to be with my friend, except he's Dense

**banshee:** ditch your friend and date me winkwink

**sk8ter boi:** i'd rather eat gravel /j

**juicy:** this is why skater is my favourite here

**sk8ter boi:** sending smooches just for u, juicy

* * *

**[friday, 2:14 pm]**

**[private messages, seonghwa's phone]**

_Noona get the family heirloom I'm about to propose._

**Haneul noona**

you text me something like this every single day, yet i still don't know this boy's name

and you haven't sent me a single one of his selfies! this is illegal!

_I will, in the future. If everything goes well._

_I just, really like him. He makes me so happy, but also nervous._

_What if I screw up and he doesn't want to know of my existence anymore?_

_Or what if we somehow date, I screw up, and I'm left knowing what being so close to him feels like but never being able to feel it again?_

_And before your perverted mind thinks it, no. That did not mean sex._

**Haneul noona**

seonghwa, sometimes you have to just go for things

if you really like him this much, then confessing wouldn't be bad

and from what i've understood, he seems very kind? i don't think he'd cut you out of his life

_Mm. Maybe._

_Anyway, how is my favourite niece? Did she get the gift I sent?_

**Haneul noona**

bora is your Only niece, and it arrived today

she loves it

i put it together, and she keeps coming up to me with the toy food on plates

it's adorable

you really didn't have to buy her a toy kitchen, though

_I'm glad she likes it._

_I figured she'd like it since she liked being in the kitchen with me when you visited._

_Her favourite thing was tasting frosting or the batter when we baked, but still._

**Haneul noona**

you're too kind

bora loves it. she loves you, too

she said she'd make you your favourite if you visit sometime

_I'd love that. Tell her that I love her._

_And I love you, too, noona._

**Haneul noona**

i love you as well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. sorry for not updating, some things happened. my dad died mid-january, around the time i started this chapter, and i didn't feel like writing for a while. i feel much better now, and my relationship with him was complicated so what i've been feeling has been really complicated.
> 
> i'm good now. and i'm very excited about the comeback tomorrow! i preordered all versions of the album, so i'm broke but happy!
> 
> i didn't really know what to write though so it's kind of short, but i hope it's okay!


End file.
